Without You
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A sequel to 'With You.' When Knuckles finds Rouge with her new boyfriend, Shadow. He loses his mind. What will he do? COMPLETE


That evening on Angel Island Knuckles was crying his heart out on his bed. Sorry for ever cheating on Rouge in the first place. He never meant to hurt her, so much that she decided to become Shadow's girlfriend instead of him. Their relationship was officially over, but Knuckles wanted her back. He stood from his bed with tears still dripping from his face. He punched the wall with his fist, so hard it made a crack in the wall. He started to destroy half of his room, "I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that to her! I can't believe I broke her heart like that. Now she and Shadow are dating. I can't believe she chose him as her new boyfriend. She probably doesn't even like him. I bet she's trying to make me jealous. She's probably begging me to come back to her." He ripped out his entire drawer from his desk and threw it on the floor and sat back on his bed staring at the mess he made until he saw a gun laying on the floor. He picked it up and studied it, "This is the gun Rouge made me." He smirked, "I'll end Shadow and Rouge's relationship. Starting with Shadow."

Later at the Chaotix everyone was just discussing plans about there next mission until a red echidna came through the door.

Rouge's eyes widened, shocked to see Knuckles there in her presence. She never saw Knuckles ever since she discovered him with Julie-Su. "Knuckles...what are you doing here?"

Knuckles tried to smile. He waved to them nervously, "Hey Rouge, what's up." He walked up to her slowly, with everyone not knowing that he had a weapon in his pants pocket.

Shadow was immediately suspicious, "What do you want, Knuckles?"

"All I want to do is say hi to you guys. Is that a crime?" He tried to cover up his real reason. He faced Rouge, "So, how's life treating yea?"

Shadow pushed Knuckles away from her, "Who the hell do you think you are? I know what this is about. Stay away from my girlfriend or you're going to get it."

"Screw off, Hedgehog. This doesn't concern you."

While they were arguing Charmy spotted something black and shiny in his pocket. He started to panic, "Captain Shadow!"

Knuckles figured Charmy was going to say something about the weapon hidden in his pocket so he quickly pulled it out his pocket and pointed it at Shadow's head.

Shadow had his hands in the air, "Knuckles, what the hell!"

"Shut up", he demanded.

"Stop it, Knuckles!" Rouge shouted.

"Stay out of this, Rouge!" While Knuckles had his attention on Rouge, Shadow decided to take the gun out of his hands.

Shadow slapped the gun out of his hands.

The gun slid across the floor.

They both went after the gun.

Knuckles ran for it and got to it before Shadow. He pointed it at Shadow.

Shadow didn't attempt anything he just held his hands in the air once more, "Why are you doing this?"

"For revenge. After Rouge discovered my little secret affair, she ran to you and before I knew it you two were kissing on each other. I despise anyone who takes my love away from me."

"Then why did you cheat on her?"

Knuckles sighed, "You know what? I really don't know, but I'm sorry for what I did to her and I'll apologize by killing you for taking her away from me."

Shadow was disgusted by his plan, "You are one crazy bastard."

"We'll see." He pulled the trigger, but because of Shadow's incredible speed the bullet missed.

Knuckles began to shoot him again, but Shadow grabbed his wrist and held it hard which made him fire the gun uncontrollably.

Shadow made him fire the gun down on the floor.

Bullet holes were formed in the floor.

Knuckles bit Shadow in the arm and pushed Shadow away. He pointed it at Shadow, "Die, Hedgehog." He pulled the trigger and fired.

Shadow tried to take out his gun when he did it was too late. The bullet had struck him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor bleeding from his shoulder with his gun still in his hand.

Rouge was devastated, "Shadow, no!"

"He shot him..." Espio said with sadness.

Knuckles then faced Rouge with an evil smile. He pointed the gun to her head, "You dated this bastard and you're gonna pay." His finger was on the trigger. A tear ran down his cheek. He didn't want to do this, to the one he loved dearly. "I...can't...it's not worth it..."

"It is to me." A hoarse voice said.

Knuckles turned around and saw Shadow standing with blood dripping from his shoulder and he had a gun in his hand pointing it at Knuckles. "Knuckles, you went too far." He pulled the trigger and shot Knuckles until he ran out of ammo.

Afterwards Knuckles fell to the floor bleeding to death from his head to his chest.

Shadow dropped his weapon to the floor and walked over to Knuckles' body. He stared into his lifeless eyes. Shadow had shot him over six times. For sure he was dead.

Rouge ran over to Shadow, "Why did you shoot him?"

"He went crazy."

"He was a little upset that's all."

"Rouge, the bastard bit me."

"Yeah, but..."

"Rouge, I know that you loved him, but it's over and it's time to move on."

She hugged him, "You're right. I'm glad that you're okay."

Shadow looked over at Vector, "Maybe we should call an ambulance."


End file.
